Lightning
by FingerOnTheTrigger
Summary: Pit hates lightning. Huddled in his room, he wishes for someone to hear him crying. Story is better than summary. Oneshot. MarthPitLink Shounen-ai. Rated T for safety.


Hi there! This is my first SSB story ever, so please do not be unkind to me...

WARNING: Contains shounen-ai (guyxguy) If you don't like that, please make good use of the 'Back' button now

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

--

Lightning

--

_BOOM_

Thunder rolled over the twilit sky. In a small dorm room, a small figure sat huddled in a shadowed corner. Pit hated lightning. In Skyworld high above in the clouds, lightning destroyed buildings, ravaged Palutena's celestial temple, and otherwise brought hell to paradise. The thunder was capable of striking those who heard it deaf, and the lightning could render immortal beings blind. Pit could not remember how many times he'd fled his home only to return to ruins. Wrapped in his thin blanket, he shut his eyes, trying to suppress the horrific memories. He felt chilled to the bone; his arms were dimpled with gooseflesh despite his pajamas and the quilt. Hearing a refrain of the rumbling, he cautiously opened one eye, fearfully glimpsing around the darkened room. Another flash broke the dark sky, illuminating the fear etched on his pale face. He whimpered before shutting his eyes once more, hugging his small knees to his chest. Tears spilling down his face, Pit braced himself for the nightmarish sound that was sure to follow.

_BOOM_

--

Link grumbled as he made his way back to his dorm from the restroom down the hall. _You'd think that because he's all powerful, Master Hand would have put bathrooms in the dorms...but noooo... _he thought to himself as he rolled his deep blue eyes. Listening to the rain patter steadily on the roof above, Link smiled. He enjoyed storms. The sheer force of nature helped him realize that despite his destiny, he was still just a human. He had nearly reached his room when he heard something that made him pause. Was someone...crying? Dismissing it as the wind howling, Link continued toward his room. A sudden yelp made him turn. As he approached the room from which the sound emanated, Link tried to distinguish who had uttered the pitiful cry. Reaching the door, he knocked quietly, not wanting to upset whoever it was any more.

_**KRAKOOM**_

--

Pit shivered. Holding his legs even tighter to his body (if that was possible), he sniffed, trying to keep himself from panicking. How long had this storm raged? It seemed like hours to the terrified angel as he trembled in his "safe" corner, which was named so only because it was farthest from the offending window. His heart jumped into his throat when he heard a quiet knock at the door. As much as he would have liked to see who it was, terror kept him rooted to his seat on the floor.

"Hey... Are you okay in there?"

The voice, which he recognized as Link's, was soft and gentle, yet Pit could not unstick his words from his throat. A pause, then Link spoke again.

"I'm coming in, alright?"

The door clicked as it opened, spilling a minute amount of light into the darkened room. Shutting the door behind him, Link glanced around the gloom, his eyes soon falling on Pit's small figure trembling against the wall.

"Pit...? Pit...is that you?"

A sudden flash of light from the window confirmed Link's guess; the shock of russet hair and the embarrassed blush staining the angel's cheeks was a dead giveaway. Slowly, as not to startle him, Link made his way over to where Pit huddled against the wall. Link was troubled by the tear stains on the winged child's innocent face. Wanting to make the youth's trademark grin return, Link slowly sat down beside him, gazing down at him in concern.

--

Marth had suspected that something was wrong when he had spied Link acting strangely in the hallway. He was in his pajama's but there had been a look of confusion on Link's face, an expression Marth had rarely seen of the Hyrulean swordsman. Rubbing his damp hair with a towel, Marth snuck over to the door he had seen Link enter through, the only sound betraying his presence was the bottoms of his lounge pants sliding across the hardwood floor. Listening through the door, Marth was able to make out what someone was saying.

"Pit...? Pit...is that you?"

At hearing Pit's name, Marth froze. He was fond of the little angel, and he would do everything in his power to keep the winged boy from anything unpleasant. He put his ear to the door a second time, but only silence responded. For a moment, Marth considered going to his own room. After all, Link was with Pit. Link could handle it...couldn't he? Now that he thought about it, Marth began to think that returning to his room wasn't such a great idea. He knew very well that Link cared for younger boy as much as he did. But Link wasn't very good with words as far as he knew. Few had ever heard the quiet warrior speak; Marth just assumed it was because he wasn't proficient with his syntax. Marth wanted, almost desperately, to help Pit, and he feared that Link might say something and unknowingly make it worse. Without thinking, Marth threw open the door and rushed inside.

--

Pit heard the soft brush of fabric as Link took a seat next to him. Basking in the new found warmth, Pit unconsciously leaned on the older man's shoulder. Beside him, Pit could feel Link fumble around for a moment. The angel tensed for a moment as he felt Link's hand brush against his, but relaxed as the blonde took the small hand in his. Gently, Link stroked the back of the winged child's hand with his thumb, lessening the boy's trembling. Pit let out a ragged sigh and snuggled closer. Suddenly, the door clicked open another time, flooding the room with what little light the hallway emitted. His eyes adjusting, the figure of Marth staring worriedly down at him soon came into focus. Link was not surprised. Marth had an uncanny ability to sense when something is wrong with someone he cares about. He figured it was because he had been betrayed so bitterly in his past; Link figured that the cobalt-haired swordsman was afraid of losing those he found dear. Marth's haste was evident; he still clutched the towel from his shower in one hand and he had not bothered to put a shirt on. Kneeling in front of Pit, he groped in the darkness until he found the angel's face. Taking the utmost care (Marth feared that if he wasn't gentle, the fragile boy would break), he brushed the boy's tears away and stroked his unkempt hair.

--

Marth looked over at Link, questioning with his sapphire eyes. Smiling slightly, Link explained without words (you know the way) what was upsetting the little archer. Marth nodded in understanding, taking a seat next to the child. Pit was glad it was dark; his face had taken an uncanny resemblance to a tomato. Link had not stopped caressing his hand and Marth had placed his arm comfortingly across his small shoulders. No longer did Pit feel cold; a faint smile played across his face. Without warning, almost at the same time, Link and Marth laid their heads against the angel's. Pit's heart swelled. Saying a silent prayer of thanks to Palutena, the winged boy adjusted the quilt so it covered the three of them. Link squeezed his hand gently, and he felt Marth's characteristic smile against his cheek. He listened to the slow steady breathing of his friends beside him and for got about the thunder. He saw the love and care in older men's eyes and overlooked the lightning. He wasn't afraid anymore.


End file.
